Deidara and Aoi
by Udon
Summary: AU   OOC Side story to Sakura's Knight. The past of Sakura's brother. Warning: character death.


Rating M

**Side Story to Sakura's Butler-**

**Deidara and Aoi**

Sakura's Flashback

Sakura and Deidara had always had a tough childhood, their mother committed suicide when Sakura was just 2 years old. From then on 7 year old Deidara had to look after her poor little sister, but at least he wasn't alone, there was Aoi. Aoi was why Deidara existed; she was his strength and reason to live in this dull grey world.

Within a year of her mother's death his Dad had remarried. Mr Haruno was always arguing with Sakura's mother, she didn't like how he would always come home late smelling like perfume and alcohol. It wasn't surprising that her father had chosen to get married so soon, after all Sakura didn't think he loved her. Sakura and Deidara were unwanted children from an arranged marriage.

Two year old Sakura actually looked forward to having a new mother because she didn't like how Mr Haruno would bring woman after another home. The women would show off their cooking skills or would even try to suck up to the children to get her father's attention. She hated it, she hated the way they touched her hair, and she hated their fake smiles.

She would never forget the name of her step mother Kurenai Yuhi, the woman who violently abused her brother. Kurenai suffered the same fate as her mother; her father would still come home with the smell of perfume and alcohol. The difference was, whenever Kurenai was depressed she would hit Deidara. Deidara tried really hard to protect his sister for as long as he could. Kurenai was a smart woman; she would only hit his body to not expose any bruises.

Obviously a 7 year old kid was smart enough to differentiate what was right and wrong. But a 7 year old kid's words did not have much influential power. Deidara was also afraid that Kurenai would harm Sakura. Mr Haruno would go on business trips frequently so he was not there to notice anything strange about his new wife and children. Sakura once fell asleep on the sofa and Kurenai approached her with a pillow.

"Do you know what happens to kids who tell lies about getting hit?" Kurenai laughed in front of Deidara.

Deidara grabbed the pillow away from her and chucked it away.

"You wouldn't want to come home from school one day to find Sakura missing would you?"

Deidara gave Kurenai a death glare; he quickly lifted Sakura off the couch and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead, he couldn't control the drop of tear he was trying to hold back. His tear landed on her cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He wanted to protect her rosy cheeks, her beautiful baby smile, and her fragile little body. He would trade away his pain in order for her to blossom.

As Sakura grew older, she had to witness the fake Kurenai suck up to her father whenever he was home. She hated her two face personality, she wished she would disappear. Her world was in turmoils, she didn't need someone to torture her more. If she had the courage to murder she would kill Kurenai without a second thought.

...

Her beloved brother Deidara and girlfriend Aoi were childhood friends and they loved each other deeply. They promised to marry each other when they turned 18, but Sakura's evil step mother Kurenai had her ways. Kurenai had convinced her father to arrange a marriage for Deidara. After all arranged marriages usually helped a company grow by combining two wealthy families together.

All throughout Aoi's life she had been targeted by jealous girls from her school. Yet Aoi was strong and she still pulled through. Even when she found out of the news of Deidara's arranged marriage she still held strong. Deidara had promised Aoi that no matter what happened he would not succumb to his father's desire.

Even if Deidara had nothing, no money, no possessions, no land he would still love Aoi. He would throw away the chance of a rich life of material goods, esteem and power. If he did not have Aoi he would be incomplete and he would not know how to continue breathing. Without her, he would be lost and soulless. She was his everything, everything he could have ever wished for.

...

_Dear Deidara,_

_You mean the world to me as much as I to you. I love you with all my heart but please forgive me of my selfishness. Forgive me for not being stronger. Forgive me for not being able to hold your hand in the future. When you read this I will be in a place where you will never be able to find me._

_I had wanted to hold you, touch you, kiss you and do everything a normal couple would have done. Yet this tainted illness of mine has caused me to fear this world. I fear that we will never be able to start a family. I fear that we will never be able to grow old together. The most of all, I fear losing you._

_I'm sorry to have broken your heart._

_I will love you always._

_Yours forever,_

_Aoi._

Aoi could not escape the wrath of Kurenai's evil doing. She was broken, her mind, her body and soul was all broken. Like a piece of glass she was shattered into many little pieces that could not be put back together. No amount of therapy or medicine in this world was able to cure her from HIV. She felt so dirty and undesirable, she couldn't allow herself to see Deidara and thus she chose the easy way out.

...

Two weeks later.

Deidara was miserable. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat and he couldn't think. His mind was empty. He did like bikes but they reminded him too much of Aoi and the pain was overbearing. Tonight he chose to drive his sports car. He was under the influence of a lot of alcohol and his soulless mind made him drive infuriatingly fast. It was like he had given up on caring about this world, he was not afraid to die.

The road would curve soon but he continued to accelerate, his clogged up mind had caused him to lose grip of the steering wheel. His car swerved and crashed into a cement wall. Like a rolling clip all the good memories of his life with his mother, his sister and especially Aoi came flashing by. His body was in excruciating pain, his eyes drooped, and his breathing slowed it wasn't long before he fell unconscious.

The impact of the collision was very horrific; fortunately Deidara had crashed onto the wall sideways from the passenger side. If not, his legs would have been crushed and he would have died on the spot. A shard of glass from the broken windscreen had pierced into his handsome delicate face. His body was in no condition to survive nor did he have any willpower to live. Passerby's quickly called an ambulance and he was taken to the emergency unit as soon as possible.

Darkness engulfed Deidara and it wouldn't be long until he would meet Aoi.

End.


End file.
